In current applications, i.e. in a receiver for digital audio/video content, a feature setup is done in a page of the user menu, wherein that page represents the functionality of the feature. Feature setup does mean e.g. the definition of user profiles, the definition of settings of a settop box or the definition of an electronic program guide filter function or a search function. In known devices, a popup contextual menu or a dedicated area on a screen is used for this feature setup. Typically, on a page from a video on demand (VoD) catalogue, filtering options are available in the catalogue itself. Thus, a user first has to navigate to the VoD page and select this page, and afterwards a dedicated menu is presented for selecting and buying a video. The menu is dedicated and opened in the video on demand content. In a remote control as known in the art, specific control buttons exist for navigating in these menus. For a video on demand menu, a “buy” button may exist. For a teletext (videotext) menu, specific buttons exist for fast navigation (usually a red, green, yellow and blue button), a button for switching on and off the teletext, as well as a button for displaying the teletext in a transparent manner in front of the respective program. These dedicated control buttons make a remote control complicated and with increasing functionality of a receiver device, the number of buttons needed on the remote control also increases. In addition, in a gesture control device or gyroscopic device, in general no or only a few buttons are foreseen.
On the other hand, in some devices the dedicated menu buttons are displayed on the screen when a user has activated the corresponding menu and the user navigates using the arrow keys of his remote control (“→”, “⇑”, “⇓”, “←”) and the “ok” button for virtually pressing the keys presented on the screen.
Displaying dedicated buttons on the screen is uncomfortable for the user in case a gesture control or gyroscopic control is used, because pointing at a specific area on the screen is not possible in this case. In a gesture control or gyroscopic control, the controlling and command functionality is realized by movements. These movements are transformed into specific commands. Thus, a menu is needed which can be operated with such a control.